dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Theron Mahariel
Ragged breathing, rustling leaves, the snapping of wood. The sounds that Theron Mahariel had left behind him, toppling disgracefully around the fauna, his throat burning dry, his eyes filled with tears that wouldn't stop. Brushing aside branches , getting cut from the occasional thorn bush, the Dalish Elf sprinted as far as his little feet could take him, never looking back. All he was left with was his thoughts… replaying all that had occurred in disbelief. Those stupid Shem. They had to stick their damned noses into affairs that weren't theirs. They always caused trouble. He and Tamlen had shared a dislike of them. Oh creators Tamlen…they killed the Shem in cold blood, and Tamlen just couldn't sate his curiosity. Entertained with the notion, I followed at his heels. The Shem spoke of an Elven Ruin, and they had found it. So close to camp. So close, yet so far. They ventured into it's depth, and he felt uneasy by the time they were killing skeletons. But then that monstrosity. That horrific bear-like monster, had charged forth, ready to make mincemeat of us. Tamlen stood dumbfounded, and my body moved. I rushed and took the impact, a large sweeping claw cutting across my chest. Blood spewed into the air, my body knocked against the hard tile floor, the bear looking over me. It's red eyes just seemed to burn itself into my mind, and if Tamlen hadn't taken the time to shoot the bugger in between the eyes, I would've died for certain. The room the beast had came out of…, I wish I had stopped him, but Tamlen went inside, against my pleas. I felt pain racking my torso…my constitution wasn't up to wounds like that. And then that horrific flash, and Tamlen had disappeared. Dragging myself, I saw a mirror, standing there perfectly intact, and the reflection of my bloody body, draped on the floor. Brushing the hair from my face, I crawled, I don't know how long it took, but I managed to get out of there, leaving a trail behind me. I knew the smell of blood would've attracted animals. Thus I dug the moment I met ground. A burrow could hide me. And so it did, rather well. Over the next few days, my body healed, and I searched for my clan to find nothing. They had packed up and moved on it seemed. I grew curious, however I heard voices near by. Nothing like our clan. I had gotten closer to hear, and learned it was more Shemlen. Somehow one of them spotted me, and they yelled, cursing at me for killing three good men. I've been running since then. Tamlen saved me, and I merely let him explore the dangerous ruins alone. I should've said something, done SOMETHING to stop him. Arielle, Ilen, Merrill, Marethari…all of them. I would probably never see them again………The Dalish Elf paused in his tracks, sure he had eluded the hunters by now. He was alone in the world, and had failed his best friend. His grip tightened with great strength, his nails burrowing themselves into his flesh. He had lost everything, and he had nothing left to lose. Theron made an oath that day. He would find out what that mirror was, and he'd find out what that creature in the Ruins were. His mind rolled through a mantra he found comforting in times like these. Fly straight and do not waver. Bend but never break. Together we are stronger than the one We are the last of elvhenan, and never again shall we submit. Timeline Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Origin Characters Category:Dalish